All Our Children Dreams
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Wanting the best for little six months old Natsu, his parents moved to a new neighborhood. There, they met Ur, the mother of the difficult baby Gray, and Layla the mother of sweet Lucy and the fun starts. Warning: Shonen Ai/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

**... Story starts...**

It was very bright and sunny that day. Skies were blue, flowers were dancing with the wind and the laughter sounds could be heard through all the area. It was what Igneel and his wife were looking for.

Harmony.

The two new parents were looking for an appropriate environment for their son to grow up and have fun, and they were looking for different homes. They knew this one was just perfect. It had everything they ever wanted and they just wished that the neighbors will be as friendly as all of that sounds.

The new parents smiled to one another hand in hand as Igneel carried his 6 months baby boy and headed for their new home. The baby giggled in his father's chest and Igneel Kissed his son's tiny little fingers earning more giggling which was the intention.

As they entered their new home, they stood for a minute and breathed. This is it. They really have moved.

"Hey! Good mornin' folks! Are you the new tenants?"

The couple turned to see a woman with black hair talking to them from the house next to theirs so they assumed it was their neighbor. She had a small almost 4 years old girl curled to her leg and the couple couldn't tell how beautiful and adorable she was.

"Yes we are. I'm Hotaru and that's my husband Igneel. Also this is Natsu. Na-chan, say Hi~"

They boy smiled and said some words that couldn't be understood by human beings…. Just by other babies like himself.

The black haired Lady smiled and carried her small girl. "That's a cute kid you got there. My name's Ur and this is Ultear."

"Waaah…. She's so beautiful~" Hotaru, Natsu's mother sweetly said.

"Thanks! I just made some cookies and I have fresh strawberry juice too, so what do you say we have those together?"

Igneel chuckled and patted his baby son's pinky locks. "Sure. Me and my wife would love too, and between you and me, strawberry Juice is her favorite."

"Oh, so I touched a sensitive button, didn't I?" Ur said.

"Yes, you did!" Hotaru looked very excited already.

The three individuals laughed and followed Ur into her house. It was tidy and simple. There were some coloring books on the floor in front of the T.V and crayons on the floor as a small cushion were placed. Ur sat her daughter on the cushion who began coloring while giggling at the weird nose of the character drawn in the coloring book.

Ur led the couple to the dining table and went into the kitchen to get them what she had promised.

"Very lovely house you got there Ur-san." Hotaru said.

"Why thank you! Let me tell you this, as soon as her baby brother wakes up, this house is lovely no more."

"Aww, she has a baby brother? What's his name?"

"Gray. The little bastard is only 4 months old."

Igneel and his wife were surprised at the weird nickname the supposed mother gave to her son, nonetheless Hotaru smiled. "Ooooh! That means Na-chan is older than him." Hotaru patted Natsu's hair, "But they are so close in Age."

Igneel chuckled when he saw Natsu 'purr' under his mother's touch while Ur placed the homemade cookies and strawberry juice as she sat in front of the new neighbours whom she liked already. "Yeah, but for starters, your little squirt is cuter than mine."

Hotaru laughed. "We don't know that! We must see Gray-chan to make that judgment!"

"Oh believe me you don't need that. Gray is…. I don't know. He's a difficult baby. He cries more than drinking milk or eating cerelac."

Hotaru took the strawberry juice glass eagerly from Ur and drank from it happily. "Well, I think Na-chan has got himself a friend already!"

"I certainly won't allow that! Gray is a bad influence. Na-chan is a wonderful baby by the way. Especially with that pink hair."

"I know I know! But stop saying that about Gray-chan! Oh I wanna meet him!"

Ur and Igneel chuckled at how defensive Hotaru was over Gray and they began eating their cookies.

"Wow, it's delicious!" The father said.

"There is more where that came from, so don't hold back!"

"Ur-san, tell me more about Gray!" Hotaru chirruped excitedly.

"Well, Gray has black-hair, and blue eyes, like really blue. Sadly, the doctor told me that his eyes color will be dimmer as he grows up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and Gray isn't my biological son. I adopted him. That is probably something I shouldn't have said in our first meeting, huh?"

Igneel answered, "No, not at all. I think it takes a big responsibility to adopt a child. A boy to be exact, and I think that proves how great you are."

"Thanks. I just… when I saw Gray, I just had to have him, you know? The crying ball just captured my heart, only now I'm regretting it. He's worse than the ambulance sirens."

Igneel and Hotaru laughed at how Ur described her baby son.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he's adopted or not. He's Ur san's baby boy!" Hotaru stated.

"Yes, I agree." Igneel smiled to his wife.

"Boo! Boo-Bo!"

"And Na-chan agrees too!"

Ur smiled warmly and carried Natsu nuzzling to his nose. "Thank you, Thank you! Oh, you're so adorable!"

Natsu giggled. Hotaru, Igneel and Ur just wished that this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Hotaru, Igneel and Ur were talking outside Ur's home in the garden. They'd finished eating their small 'meal' and was happily interested to know more about one another. That was when a lady waved to Ur who immediately waved back. "Please let me introduce you to my friend!"

The lady smiled while carrying a blonde baby girl with big honey colored eyes. Hotaru Immediately squealed.

"My, our neighbourhood is the weirdest. It's all made of babies." The lady chuckled while saying so.

Ur giggled. "Guys, this is Layla Heartfilia. And this is her Lucy."

"Oh gosh! She's so pretty! Gosh! Gosh! Can I carry her?" Hotaru said.

Layla smiled and gave Hotaru her baby girl carefully. "Sure."

"My! You're so beautiful! Cute!"

Igneel smiled. "People, please don't mind my wife. She's like this when it comes to any baby."

Hotaru nuzzled to Lucy's nose and the small girl giggled. "How old is she?"

"Oh Lu-chan is only 5 months old."

"Wow, Na-chan, you're getting yourself a lot of friends today~"

Igneel smiled. Hotaru was so true. Ultear, Lucy, and the mysterious Gray. This neighborhood turned out to be more fun than he had thought in his mind.

* * *

"Soo, what do you think honey?"

"Hmm, about what?"

"About this Home."

Igneel thought a bit then wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "I think it's great. We made many relationships today too. Natsu just has to wait 'till he meets Gray."

"I can't meet him too myself. I always wanted to know what it's like to be a difficult baby. Those are definitely fun!"

"…. I wouldn't agree so much with that."

She giggled. Hotaru was preparing tea for both of them. They sipped few sips from it while watching their son sleeping under the colorful mini-blanket they both bought for him with Natsu hugging his fire dragon toy close to his chest on the couch. His breathing was calm and his small chest rose up and down signaling for a normal healthy sleep.

* * *

Next day Hotaru was in the middle of preparing a meal when she heard loud cries. She thought that it was Natsu and hurried to check on her son, but she found him calmly playing with his dragon toy, so she sighed relieved. However, the cries didn't stop, and Hotaru carried Natsu and opened the door to see what's happening outside.

She knocked on Ur's door since she heard the sounds coming from inside and was scared that something might have happened to the woman or one of her children.

"Yes? Coming!"

The door was opened revealing Ur carrying her baby. "Hey Hotaru, what's up?"

"Hey…. Something wrong? I heard screams…"

"No, nothing dear. Gray is just beginning his daily routine."

Hotaru sighed. "Thank god, I thought something terrible happened. Oh… I don't mean it's good that Gray-chan is crying but-"

The baby carried by Ur cried more making it hard for Hotaru to complete her sentence. "Oh, what's Gray-chan upset about?"

"I… I don't know, he just wants to cry and frustrate me! Honey calm down~ Your mommy is sorry~"

Hotaru saw Gray's face how it was so upset and streams of tears were rolling on his reddish white cheeks and partially smiled. The baby was beautiful as she thought, Even though he was making terrible noises all over the neighborhood. Natsu on her shoulder winced and was on the verge of crying as well, and she understood what Ur meant by Gray being a bad influence.

"Na-chan! Look, a baby! Gray-chan~ Look!" She came close to Ur making Natsu see Gray more clearly. "Gray-chan~ Baby~"

Natsu giggled at his mother's voice and slowly looked at the baby crying in front of him. His small hand reached for the boy's cheek, and the next thing happened wasn't certainly expected by Ur and Hotaru at all.

Gray's annoying cries suddenly stopped when natsu's small lips touched his forehead. Ur's eyes widened as well as Hotaru's. And both just wanted to explode from joy. They couldn't believe that the boy stopped crying.

"Baabo! Ma, Baabo!"

"Yes, honey! A baby!"

Natsu giggled. Gray opened his eyes which were glass blue like Ur had mentioned the day before and stared at Natsu who were giggling more now that he got the boy's attention. Hotaru thought that Gray was absolutely adorable. Only when he's not crying.

Ur almost cried now that her son is somehow not crying anymore. "Oh Hotaru, can I borrow Natsu?!"

"No way! But I'm almost finished from my meal so how about I take Gray-chan with me and you get Ultear-chan with you to my home?"

"I was joking girl! I don't really want to-"

"Oh come on! I won't let Natsu's friend get away so easily!"

"But-"

"Ur-san, no buts! Igneel is not home, and Natsu and me could use your company."

"… Fine. You take this little bomb with you and I'll get Ultear."

"Yaaay, I win! Come on Gray-chan!" Hotaru carried Gray in her other arm and Ur giggled at how Hotaru was so afraid that she might stumble and fall. The black haired woman was so glad that Hotaru was this nice. She went inside her home and prepared milk for Gray while putting other stuff in a small baby bag. She looked for Ultear and took her coloring books and Crayons with her in case the girl got bored.

She got out with her daughter hand in hand and went to Hotaru's home which door was opened and found Hotaru arranging some toys and cushions for both babies on the floor. Ultear smiled and quickly ran inside joining both babies.

"Woah, slow down girl!" Ur said as Ultear dragged her inside.

"Oh boy. I'm so happy these two are getting along so well." Hotaru said.

"Oh honey, Hotaru, I'm so sorry I'm interrupting you-"

"Oh shut up! You're not interrupting. I'm the one who selfishly wanted Na-chan to be a friend with Gray-chan!"

"I really appreciate it. Thanks." Ur smiled.

"Oh come on! You gotta help me in the kitchen while you're here."

"I'll be happy to!"

They both made sure that the babies were fine. And they smiled when they saw Gray and Natsu having a very awkward and complicated conversation that they couldn't understand. "Ow well, I think they're fine, let's go girl!"

Ur nodded and went to the open kitchen with Hotaru who immediately told her what to do, and she was thankful. Hotaru acted as if she knew the girl for a long time and not just yesterday.

When they were working, Hotaru cooking and Ur cutting some vegetables, Hotaru just wondered. Was Ur living all by herself? She didn't see a husband for sure. After a little bit of hesitation, she decided to ask Ur.

"Um, Ur-san, if it wasn't rude, I just wanted to ask a question."

"Oh shoot."

"Are you… living all by yourself?"

"Are you asking about my husband?" Ur stopped cutting the vegetables for a second then she resumed doing her work not surprised by her new friend's question.

"Y-Yeah…. But you don't really have to answer, if you didn't want to."

"Nope. I want to. You see…. The thing between me and Ultear's father was just…. You know. Not really serious. We worked together, and we loved each other. Our affair gave me Ultear, but sadly the bastard turned out to be a bastard. He didn't want to take responsibility, and eventually I hated him for that. So I moved here hoping for a fresh start with me and my kid. I hope she'll forgive me when she's older, I just ruined her life."

"It's not your fault! How could you say that?! It was the bastard, not you!"

"Yeah, well, I participated in that."

"Ur-san is an idiot! It wasn't your fault at all! Ultear-chan and Gray-chan have the best mom in the world so stop saying it was your fault."

"Hotaru….. you…"

Hotaru almost teared up while looking to Ur who smiled then punched her pink head. "YOU ARE THE IDIOT! The food is burning!"

"OH MY GOD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Excuse me! You were the one in charge of cooking! It's not my problem that you wanted to sympathize with me instead of looking out for the food!"

Both stopped for a minute…. Looking at each other, then smiled. And giggled hugging each other.

"Ur-san is so mean."

"And you're an idiot."

They broke the hug and smiled while carrying out the different missions in the kitchen until Ultear came running to her mother.

"Mama! 'Ray fight… Na fight!"

"Fighting?!"

Both moms went to the living room to see Gray and Natsu fighting for the Fire Dragon toy. Natsu almost cried with Gray who was already crying. Ur slapped her forehead. "Oh yes, I forgot that something like this could happen…."

* * *

Ur and Hotaru ate their meal peacefully feeling tired as hell. They tried to calm down both boys the whole afternoon and to give them different things to play with. Natsu was easy to please in contrary to Gray who just wanted to play with anything that Natsu had. And the aura between two babies changed from 'Love' to 'Hate'. Something that Hotaru didn't think would happen after that sweet kiss on the forehead from Natsu's side. Natsu was a very lovely baby and certainly that evil frown didn't suit him.

Ur apologized several times to Hotaru, but the woman didn't really care. She was still in shock from seeing those two babies glaring at each other like that.

Finally she smiled. When she and Ur went to the living room to check one more time on the boys, they found them sleeping next to each other covered by Natsu's colorful mini-blanket.

Well…

At least Natsu shared something in the end of the day.

…_**. Chapter ends…..**_

_Ok guys. I hope you enjoyed reading that. If you noticed, Hotaru is Natsu's mother in 'A walk on the Beach' too, so yeah I used her here._

_Well, this chapter was just to test your interest,__** so let's say, if I didn't get more than five reviews, I will drop writing it, 'cause I don't want to post something that people don't want to read, right guys? :) **_

_**Well, good luck! **_

_**Flame-Belt-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairings:** NatsuXGray_

_**Chapter pages:** Five pages total_

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

_**... Chapter Starts...**_

After a week from settling down in the new neighborhood, Hotaru and Ur were used to a certain routine. And that routine is setting in Hotaru's living room on the floor seeing different magazines and sometimes chatting or cooking while Ultear colored in her books or played with the building cubes next to her mom silently and Natsu and Gray playing together and sometimes fighting their asses off over who controls Natsu's colored blanket which was the issue right now.

Natsu considered that blanket HIS. Take anything from Natsu, but don't take his Blanket. Usually Natsu will be quiet and cute when Gray wasn't touching that blanket. See him when Gray does, you'll see blinded rage and furious cries.

Gray liked the blanket for some unknown reason and wanted to take it wherever he goes, but his so called mother stopped him several times…. Usually when they are going home at the evening after Igneel comes back.

Hotaru sighed while flipping through her magazine at the sight of her son fighting with Ur's son and leaned her head on Ur's shoulder resting.

"Natsuuuuu, can't you just give him the damn blanket?! Mommy will get you another one!"

"Booo! Daaa!" Natsu made negative sounds while tugging on the blanket.

Ur laughed while flipping the next page of her magazine. "It's the magical blanket Hotaru. Don't underestimate it!"

"Yeah yeah. Why can't they just fight over something else?"

"I don't know. Ask them."

"As if they will understand."

"Don't underestimate babies either." Ur said nudging Gray with her foot toe to let go of the blanket while resting her back on the sofa's base.

Hotaru laughed a little and carried Gray on her lap holding his small hand. The boy smiled and leaned into the pink-haired woman's touch.

Ur snorted. "That little bastard. He never smiles that way with me except when he gets food."

Hotaru smirked. "Do I sense jealousy?"

"No, hot-head. It's not jealousy."

"Awwww, do you see that Gray-chan? Your mama will never let you get married!"

Ur choked on her orange juice. "M-M-MARRIED?! THE FUCK?!"

Hotaru smiled. "Of course. Did you expect him to be there all of his life fighting with Natsu for blanket next you?"

Ur thought it over then glared at Gray and carried him from Hotaru. "Listen you bastard! You're not getting married ever! Do you hear me?! Don't even think about getting a girlfriend as long as I'm alive and breathing in this world!"

The boy's glassy blue eyes was flabbergasted and blinked several times at his mother's words and then looked at Natsu who had the same expression as if asking him if he understood anything, but Natsu's hair moved cutely while he shook his head negatively. Gray looked again to that glare his mother was giving to him and a few tears threatened to fall off.

Hotaru hit Ur's head lightly and carried Gray away. "Yo woman! Grow up some more!"

Ur rubbed her head and sighed. "I just… I can't stand a life that has no Gray in it!"

Hotaru grunted. "I understand, but you don't have to make him cry for that!"

"He has to get that he's not going to marry ever! Hmph!" Ur turned her head away and took the magazine flipping through it while Hotaru tried to convince Gray not to cry. She kissed him on his small puffy red cheeks and he eventually stopped the urge to cry. When he was fine she made him sit and play with Natsu again on the floor. She smiled when she saw both babies trying to communicate their way and in that moment she asked her self-no she asked his mother a question.

"Ur…. I never asked about this before, but why does Gray cries a lot? I mean, I understand he's a baby and he has needs and all, but doesn't he cry just too much?"

"Yeah he cries a lot, that's why I'm annoying you these days. Natsu is the only thing that makes him shut that trap."

"Shut up! You're not annoying me! I'm actually having fun, and I've never had a good friend like you before!"

"Sure hot-head. I've never got a friend like you before too."

"S-so…. Do you know why?"

Ur closed her magazine slowly and looked to her son for a while seeing his beautiful glass blue eyes and how were they always a little red from crying all the night. Her heart clenched and she tousled her purplish-black locks in a frustrated way.

"When I adopted him, they told me that he was found in an abandoned alley and that it was a miracle that he was still alive as he didn't look like he ate anything for almost two days when he was only a baby. Apparently his bitch of a mother didn't care about him and left him to just….. Die."

Hotaru's eyes widened and she carried Gray again protectively and Ur sweat dropped. "Uh…. Hot-head, he's fine now!"

"I know…. I just can't believe that anyone would do something like that to their own child!"

"Me too. So I think Gray has been crying all those two days for food and apparently he did before too and because of that he developed some kind of insecurity in the world he lives in. They don't treat babies like kings in childcare centers either. Bastards, they only care about their money so he was not taken good care of in his first months of life. He might've learned that he is living in a dangerous world since he wasn't able to get his basic needs."

"….. My God. But, he's got you now, right?!"

"Yes, but he didn't have me when he was first born where he suffered the most. He in insecurely attached to anyone and to form a trust between me and him, it'll take time. I'll have to make sure I'm always there for him or he'll never trust anyone, But he can trust you now no problem, so don't worry!" Ur said with a hint of sadness in her last sentence. She couldn't understand why her son couldn't just love her as much as she loves him.

Hotaru smiled and rested Gray's body on Ur's lap. The raven-haired woman was a little surprised as she looked to Hotaru. "You got to be working on forming that trust harder Ur. Do you think that Gray would stay with you forever?!"

"I said. I'm not allowing _marriage_!"

"He'd be married whether you liked it or not!"

"Hmph!" Ur held her child protectively to until his cheek was on her skin above the chest. Gray smiled and released happy noises while snuggling closer to the pleasant warmth. Ur was shocked seeing this rare emotion from her son since he is always crying. Sure she had times like these, but they were few and damn she liked it when it happened anyway.

"Hello ladies."

"Igneel!" Hotaru stood up and kissed her husband who smiled at the sight of the kids. He carried Ultear and nuzzled to her forehead then kissed her cheek and carried Natsu in the other arm. Natsu laughed a lot when his father playfully bit his little ear. It tickled Natsu and Igneel knew that his boy was very sensitive in this exact area. Hotaru and Ur laughed at Igneel and Natsu's antics. It was another part of their routine. Watching Igneel playing with the kids, and how he magically seems to earn every kid's liking. Even Gray who would just clench to his arm and never let go.

Hotaru always assured Ur that she wasn't bothered and she was having the big time of her life seeing her husband so happy. When Ur threatened Hotaru that she'd steal her husband at this rate, the pink-haired woman shrugged the threat off of her shoulders and hit Ur's head which was something she always regretted because of Ur's strong arm around her neck.

* * *

At seven O'clock evening, Natsu and Gray were soundly sleeping under Natsu's colored blanket and Igneel smiled. He was the one who put them to sleep while Hotaru and Ur were baking cakes in the kitchen with Ultear sitting in front of them on the stool playing with some flour that her mom gave her to experiment with.

He bit Natsu's ear one more time earning a soft moan of joy from his small boy while snoring. He smiled and kissed both of the boys' foreheads. He was already thankful for Gray for being such a good partner for Natsu. He hoped that they would stay like that together too.

"Igneel!"

He closed the lights in the boys' room and went outside where he saw his wife baking the cakes with flour on her cheeks and boy she looked sexy. If it weren't for the guests in his house, he would've done many things.

"What?"

"Did they sleep?"

"Safe and sound."

"Good, it's about time I grab Gray's ass to home. Let's go honey!" Ur said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Eh?! Already?" Hotaru gave Ur her sad puppy eyes.

"Shut up, I've been with you the whole day! I've to take a rest from you!" Ur said running away to get her son and go. She grinned when she saw the boy sleeping soundly next to Natsu and carried him slowly not to wake him up.

She went to Hotaru then saying goodnight.

"Don't forget tomorrow."

"Right. We're going with Lucy-chan and her mother right?"

Igneel raised his eye-brows confused. "Ladies, I'm messing something, aren't I?"

Hotaru smiled. "YEP! We're taking the kids outside tomorrow to the playground with Lucy and Layla."

"Lucy-chan huh? That girl is absolutely adorable!" Igneel said remembering how the small blonde girl looked.

Ur grinned. "Lucy is something you know? Her beauty is amazing."

Hotaru smirked. "I bet she will be the one who Gray will fall in love with!"

Ur glared at the woman and almost hit her on the head if it weren't for Igneel who protected her every time and if weren't for Gray who was sleeping in her arms.

"I'll get you Hot-head. I'll get you tomorrow!" Ur said quietly as she took Ultear with her out the house to go to her own. Hotaru waved to her goodbye scared from the girl's glare at her.

Igneel hugged his wife lovingly and bit her ear the same way he does for Natsu, only this bite wasn't the same.

"Igneel Time!" He happily said as the woman blushed.

* * *

**_Author Note:_** _Thanks for all of the reviewers. Sorry I couldn't reply to any of you, I was really busy, but I hope I hear out your thoughts of this chapter._

**_A big hug and Thank you very much to:_**

_MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster , Matt Bookman, 27CansOfTuna, dreamscometrue410, darkhuntressxir, bunnyluvdeath, fairyxtailgratsu, angel, Kaigara10, Guest._


	3. Two kids, One girl

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairings:** NatsuXGray_

_**Chapter pages:** Six pages total_

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

* * *

**_Author Note for all the readers (Important):_**

**A major MAJOR question I've been asked in the reviews:** _Am I, Flame Belt, going to write until the boys grow up and have a relationship?_

**The answer:** _Hell yeah. How is it supposed to be a shonen Ai story if I don't make them SOMEHOW love each other? Or not? Who knows?_

_Ahem, I'm going to stop teasing you dear reader. Come one! I'm going to write when they are adults, but before that, I want to show all of you how their relationship evolved since they were kids-no shit-I mean babies. So there you go. **I hope that satisfied your need to know what the direction for this story is.**_

**Another piece of Info:** _You'll not know who is the 'Seme' or 'Uke' in my stories most of the times since I tend to make them equals. They are not a boy and a girl. So whoever is the 'Uke' in the relationship isn't going to CRY all times/ACT so cute all the times/OR being dramatic all the times. For god sake! It'll be fluffy yes **'and now it's too fluffy 'cause they are both babies! DUH! They have to be fucking cute.'**, but not the dramatic or the sickening type. I'm sure you all know how I write, so I don't need to elaborate._

_They are both boys, so it will be tricky knowing who is who, but overall in my stories there is a certain pattern that I follow, and if you read any of my stories before, then you'll know who I always put as the dominant one. So good luck guessing!_

**Updating Time: **_That's a tricky thing people. Sometimes I want to update one story and not the other, so it depends on my mood really. But if you saw me too late, you can always give me a kick in the ass in a PM or a review, and I might update :), but overall I think it'll be either after Two weeks, or three._

**_For my reviewers: _**_A big thank you for your reviews, people like: _**_extremebookworm_****_, _****_TheSlayerGirl_****_, _****_Matt Bookman_****_, _****_Akii Knight_****_, _****_Rewinsan_****_, _****_sktrgrl13_****_, _****_darkhuntressxir_****_,_**_ **LovingCertainStripper,** _**FairyWhereAreYouGoing,** _Have my appreciation always. Because of your motivation, I was able to put this chapter together and Update. Sorry, I didn't reply to your reviews, and I'll try to do that in the next chapter._

_Woooooh are we done? I'm glad to answer all of your questions if you had any further issues._

_Sorry for the boredom! Let's get started!_

* * *

_**... Chapter Starts...**_

Natsu giggled and squealed hard as Igneel tickled the sides of his tiny body. The red-eyed man just thought that his son was the most adorable and beautiful baby in the whole world. He saw Natsu as a gift. His baby was a very precious gift and he was thankful. He patted the pink short hair and kissed the boy's forehead feeling the soft young skin which smelled like heaven under his lips as they slid down on Natsu's red cheeks and jawline earning small giggles and moans. The crimson eyed man reached the boy's ear and bit it gently making the boy laugh with his small arms holding Igneel's face closer.

"Igneel. You're making me Jealous! That boy will grow up only fond of you! What will I do then?!" Hotaru pouted as she flipped over the pancakes she was cooking on the cooker. Obviously the mother couldn't stand seeing her son clinging to any other being that is not HER even if it was his father or even Ur. Well, she was lenient on Ur more than Igneel because the dad proved to be a very dangerous rival.

Damn! Igneel has his _dirty_ tricks that attracted children! It was NOT fair.

"Really? I don't think he'd be fond of me more than you. After all, you're always squeezing him in your warm chest."

"AM NOT! I Do it only when he c-c-cries!"

The man laughed as Natsu pressed his open mouth on Igneel's cheek as if eating the man's side of a face making his father feels so ticklish and warm at the touch.

"If I don't hug him enough, he'll slip away from me! You'll eventually steal him all for yourself-hey-stop laughing! I'm serious!" Hotaru pouted more as she closed the cooker and started arranging the plates on the kitchen counter.

Igneel laughed more and let his son rest on the couch while giving him his favorite dragon toy…. Which most of the times was being chewed on by Natsu.

The baby almost groaned at the loss of the warm touch of his father making Igneel kiss his nose with so much love poured into the kiss. "Sorry Na-chan. I have to go to work." He kissed the boy's ear and then went to sit on the stool of the kitchen facing a very cutely pissed Hotaru. "I don't know which one is the cutest. You or Na-chan~?"

"Stop flirting with me and my son and eat already. You're gonna be late at work."

Igneel shrugged while pouring some syrup on his pancakes. "I don't care if I did. I miss my secretary you know. Work is so boring and meaningless these days without her."

Hotaru blushed and smacked Igneel on the head lightly. "Oh hush! I thought we agreed that I'll have to take care of Na-chan at least for the first year of his life. I've seen maaaany movies mentioning how torturing it is for the baby when the mom is distant at his or her period of life. I don't want Na-chan to suffer."

"But you want me to suffer?"

"Don't say that, you already have a sexy substitute. I'm the one who is suffering."

Igneel almost choked on his food. "A MAN. A sexy MAN substitute!"

"Whatever. Just don't fall for him."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Gah! My god. Stop it, ok? I'm not gay. I only fell for you and you just happened to be my secretary. As soon as Na-chan is old enough to take care of himself, you're coming to work with me again. I miss you already. And the only place we used to see each other most of the time was in the damn office, and we lost that."

Hotaru sheepishly smiled while blushing. She couldn't get enough when Igneel starts complimenting her. "You just have to wait another five years. Or maybe twenty!"

Igneel chuckled. "Don't tell me you'll babysit Natsu until he's twenty."

"Maaaaybe~~"

"Hotaru, you're being mean to me, You know that?"

"Sorry, Honey."

Igneel scowled and drank his orange juice slowly. Igneel was the perfect guy. He had crimson gorgeous eyes that could take down any man, woman or a clueless innocent teenager and having the perfect body and muscles and hotness added to the man's charm creating a sexy beast that was adored by many people, and the first was Hotaru. Luckily, the man only took her as wife and as the love of his life and that he had a straight forward Nature. He could've been a womanizer, or a man that have sex all his life without any boundaries with that handsome face.

"Right. Ah, you told me you're going out today?" Igneel said putting the glass down and continuing his sugary meal.

Hotaru poured some more orange juice and nodded. "That's right. I'm taking Natsu to play with Gray and Lucy."

Igneel smiled. "That boy Gray. I got a feeling that he'll be something special."

"Igneel. I still can't believe it. I mean one second he's crying his guts out, and the other he's so quiet when our Na-chan is around. That's so awkward."

Igneel grinned and gulped down the orange juice. "I guess our boy has beautiful magical powers or something. He's made everyone happy so far including you, me, Ur, and Gray."

Hotaru went to carry her son and kissed his cheek and the boy giggled. "Didn't I tell you that he is a miracle?"

"You did." Igneel finished his meal and went to the bathroom to brush his hair and adjust his tie. When he came out, he kissed his wife and son goodbye, then rode his luxurious car going to his company. Hotaru waved goodbye with Natsu who was still carried by his mother.

Ur and Layla who were living next door from both sides, came out from their houses carrying their kids too and smiling at Hotaru.

"Someone misses Igneel already~" Layla said in a singing voice making Ur giggle.

Hotaru blushed. "Oh shut up both of you! Layla! It's not like you don't miss your husband!"

Layla shrugged. "I don't. He's not there for me, so why should I care?"

Hotaru felt guilty for bringing up the matter. She knew that Layla was suffering from the loss of her husband presence in the house for her or young Lucy. "If it wasn't for your guys company, I could've died from boredom and loneliness long ago."

Hotaru gave an apologetic look to Layla after Ur had hit her on the head. "Layla, why don't you talk to him about that? He needs to redeem himself a little bit for his family."

Layla sighed as she kissed Lucy's small fingers. "To be honest, I'm a little scared. We weren't at good terms for a while now, and I'm afraid that if I confronted him then something wrong will happen."

Hotaru scowled. "Do you want me to let Igneel to talk to him?"

"N-No! I'll do that myself!"

"Good girl." Ur said.

"You two are so mean with me. why's that?" Layla pouted. "Especially Ur."

"Hey Blondie! It's not my fault that you're such a klutz when it comes to romantic relationships! I'm just trying to be helpful here."

Hotaru nodded and kissed Ur's cheek. "Yes, Ur is just trying to be helpful."

Layla chuckled. "Ok. How about we go out a little early? I'd love talking to you two all my day instead of watching 'Two men and Half'."

Hotaru and Ur laughed. "No! That means me and Ur will miss that episode! We watch Two men and half every day you know!"

"You're kidding me! How about we watch it all together! I bet it will be fun-"

"I'll go bring my new cheesecake!" Ur said going home.

"I'll go prepare the cookies we made yesterday!" Hotaru said rushing into her house as Layla said, "and I'm going to get my freshly made strawberry juice and snacks!"

Hotaru squealed on her way home. "Great! I'll arrange the toys for the kids and get the channel ready! I loooove strawberry juice!"

* * *

The ladies sat on the cushions on the floor at Hotaru's house watching their favorite series while the babies played together with their toys next to them and Ultear eating a cake while watching the series too. They were laughing and having fun while Natsu and Gray were engaged in some staring contest. Natsu smiled widely in the end and jumped suddenly on Gray hugging his head and messing with his black hair.

Gray scowled and tried to get Natsu off of him while the boy stubbornly latched to him. "Ma!" Gray called his mom who was engaged with the series sitting next to Hotaru.

"What is it Brat?"

"Ma!" Gray tried to reach for his mother and that was when Lucy attacked Natsu and the three babies ended up on the floor, head hurting…. And Gray breaking into tears. Ur groaned and tried to calm him down and succeeded immediately making Hotaru's eyes go wide.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Hotaru asked amazed.

"Do what hot-head?"

"Make him calm fast. Normally he'd be crying non-stop even if you tried making him quiet."

Ur shrugged. "Dunno. My magic is finally working on Gray."

"I'm glad." Layla smiled as she was familiar with the sound of Gray crying almost all the day.

Gray rubbed his glassy blue eyes clean and snuggled to his mother's chest being content and Ur didn't know about magic, or powers. She could get used to quiet and calm Gray without complaining. Actually Gray was very cute, now that she could see his content and calm face more often. She smiled and patted his hair while he looked to her eyes as if she was some kind of a goddess to him.

Natsu crawled until he was next to Ur, looking at Gray who flinched and clung to Ur more as if not wanting to get involved with Natsu.

Ur understood her son and directed Natsu to play with Lucy. "Brat. Go mess around with the Blondie. Gray needs his beauty sleep."

Natsu crawled and played with Lucy with the dragon toy and lion toy leaving Gray on Ur's lap.

After a while, the episode of two men and half was finished and Hotaru was still laughing at how the uncle treated his brother's son. It was hilarious that the boy seemed to be listening to his uncle more than his father.

Natsu was sleeping by that time with Gray on the floor as usual wrapped in their favorite blanket.

The mothers smiled at both boys and Layla chuckled at Lucy who was poking Natsu's cheek while giggling. Ultear patted Lucy's hair and watched both boys too.

"I know!" Hotaru suddenly blurted. She got up and ran to her room and then dashed outside again. "Let's take photos to those two!"

Layla nodded with Ur who smirked devilishly. "The bastard will be embarrassed by this when he's older."

They took pictures for sleeping Natsu, and Gray. They also took picture of Cute Ultear and adorable Lucy and even themselves together with the children. They were having the fun of their lives and the house was full of laughter. Hotaru and the other two ladies noticed that it was getting late, and that they couldn't go out with their kids as they've planned, but they didn't really mind as they were chatting with each other while watching some magazines while the kids slept soundly nearby them.

These days were the best in Hotaru's point of view.

_**….. After three Years….**_

"Na-chan, I've made pancakes! Come over here."

Almost four years old Natsu smiled and ran to the dining table leaving the cartoon he was watching on the Tv where his mom prepared for him the sugary meal with his milk.

" 'Tsu woooov mommy!" Little Natsu chirruped making his mom smile. "I woooov my baby too!" and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The boy began to eat his food happily enjoying the sweet taste of pancakes with the chocolate syrup.

_Dong!_

Hotaru kissed Natsu another time on the cheek and went to get the door. And when she looked down, she saw the black haired small boy with the glassy blue eyes dressed in shorts and an orange t-shirt with an ice-cream graphic on it.

"Oh hey Gray! Come here baby!" She smiled widely as she held his hand and let him inside seeing the boy blushing madly. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Hotaww, Naow' there?"

"Yes bonbon, he is eating inside."

"Me want to pway' with Naow'."

"You finished your breakfast?"

"Yea. Me eat and ma."

"Ok, I'll take you to Na-chan."

Hotaru carried Gray, very confused at how this boy is so fucking adorable. She walked to Natsu seeing the boy's joy at the mere sight of his best friend.

" 'Ray! You here!"

"Naow! You eat what?"

"Pancakes!"

Hotaru smiled and let Gray walk on the floor. The boy went to Natsu having a blush on his face. Obviously he was glad seeing his best friend too.

"Me want 'pway."

Natsu grinned and looked to his mom who shook her head at Natsu. "Natsu can't play until he finishes breakfast. You can wait here Gray. I'll get you orange juice."

"No t'anks. Me get wocy and come back."

When Gray ran out, Natsu's face fell and pouted. "Mommy mean."

"Oh come on eat up. Gray isn't going to fly."

"But-"

"No buts mister. Come on!"

Natsu sighed and continued eating. Hotaru chuckled while seeing her son's upset face.

The boy grew up nicely and now he was almost four years while Gray was only younger than Natsu with two months. Both boys were still attached to each other as if someone had glued them together. Hotaru was happy that Natsu had a friend along with Lucy who was also a very precious friend to both of them. Hotaru had several photos for them as they grew up and she is still treasuring them and even updating.

"Don't you like Gray too much, Natsu?"

"Yea. 'Tsu wov Gray." Natsu smiled.

**… Chapter Ends….**

_Yeah Natsu._

_That's that :)_

_See you next chapter._

_Wooov~_

_Flame-Belt_


	4. Evil Woman

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Owned characters: **Hotaru. (Mine forever) _

_**Pairings:** NatsuXGray_

_**Chapter pages:** eight pages total_

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

* * *

_**... Chapter Starts...**_

_The boy 'Natsu' grew up nicely and now he was almost four years while Gray was only younger than Natsu with two months. Both boys were still attached to each other as if someone had glued them together. Hotaru was happy that Natsu had a friend along with Lucy who was also a very precious friend to both of them. Hotaru had several photos for them as they grew up and she is still treasuring them and even updating._

_"Don't you like Gray too much, Natsu?"_

_"Yea. 'Tsu wov Gray." Natsu smiled._

Hotaru chuckled and went to wash the dishes in the kitchen while watching over Natsu who was eating quickly now, eager to finish and go and play with Gray.

_Dong!_

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"I'll get that, don't dare to move, and finish your breakfast."

Natsu nodded while Hotaru smiled and went to get the door.

"Miss 'Hotaww!"

"My beautiful Lucy~"

Hotaru quickly hugged the blonde girl and carried her up, kissing her small cheeks over and over again making the girl giggle loudly while Gray smiled that small shy smile of his, seeing the two girls hugging each other.

Gray had brought Lucy along so that when Natsu finishes his breakfast, the three of them can play together.

Lucy was wearing a sleeveless dress that had white and pink colors with the graphic of some kind of an animal named 'Plue' on her tiny chest. She was wearing heart shaped cute earrings and her long blonde hair was tied in a pony-tail fashion making Hotaru don't want to release the girl from her bear hug.

Lucy's sandals almost fell from her small feet because of the way Hotaru was carrying her and the girl giggled non-stop. " 'Hotaww! Me shoe will fall!"

"Oh sweetie~ I missed you!"

"Me miss you too! Mommy say 'Wocy~ tell 'Hotaww, Mommy say Hi'. Mommy miss 'Hotaww too."

That was too strange, considering the fact that the three families usually see each other on a fucking daily basis. Then again…. The three families had grown so fond of one another the past four years. They did everything together. Birthdays, parties, trips, and vacations were shared and every day, Hotaru and Igneel were certain that they were lucky getting into this neighborhood. It's like their fate was to see each other and be like one big family.

Not only the adults got along, but also their kids. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray's friendship was unbreakable. Sure they were all friends to Ultear, but Ultear was more of the quiet shy type, and she didn't usually get to go with them out more often because of school. The three young kids were just like three siblings, not to mention Natsu's and Gray's glue-like relationship.

"I miss Layla too. Oh Gray baby, what's mom doing now? Did she tell you when she'll come over today?"

Gray blushed and stuttered which was always the case with the adorable child. "Um, Mommy say, ' 'Ray, Tell Hot-Head me no come today. Me busy with 'Tear in school.' So Ur no comes today."

Hotaru had a vein popping in her head and her eyes twitched. Ur always does that to her. She always doesn't come when Hotaru makes the best cookies and lemonade juice. However, that scary face disappeared as she saw the adorable Blue-eyed boy in front of her with the pink cheeks.

"Ok baby. Why don't we go and see Natsu?"

"Yaaay! Natsuuu!" Lucy giggled and hugged Hotaru closer as the lady laughed and took Gray's small hand to guide him inside the house. When Natsu saw his friends, his eyes lit up and grinned.

"Mommy~ 'tsu finish!" Natsu said as he climbed down the kitchen stool running to his mom.

"Why don't you go wash up? Gray and Lucy will be waiting here."

"Okay!" Natsu ran to the bathroom and Hotaru smiled while holding Lucy in her arm. The girl was just an Angel.

Natsu finished washing and came grinning looking at his two friends. "Mommy, can 'tsu go pway now?"

"Sure. Come on, I'll walk you guys out, just wait 'till I grab my purse."

"Ok."

Hotaru put Lucy down on the couch and went to get the keys and purse to take the kids to the park. After she finished, the trio walked hand in hand in front of Hotaru who was laughing as she heard their complicated discussions.

Lucy was in the middle while Gray and Natsu were on either side holding her hands. Gray was shy as always, but he participated in the talk with a word or two, in contrary to Natsu and Lucy who were so noisy in the morning.

Hotaru always liked to walk and listen to their talks. In fact, she always kept a camera with her so that she could video tape some of their moments and take pictures too and it was beginning to be such a wonderful time-killer hobby. She could never get enough of how the three young kids seemed to be completely in sync with each other.

She was holding her camera and recording as she saw the kids saying 'Hi' to a shop owner in the end of the street. The guy was so kind to give the three small kids free apples from the shop as he seemed to be very familiar with them. Gray and Natsu usually pass on that street whenever they want to play with Hotaru or Igneel or Ur, so the man was used to these three kittens and he loved them so much. They even called him 'Jii-chan'.

After a while they reached the playground and Hotaru loved how the weather was nice as she sat down on a bench looking out for the three kids who were playing together. She smiled and after a while she closed her camera and just enjoyed the breeze that messed around with her pinky long locks.

_'Baka Ur.' _

Ur was so busy lately. After all, the woman has a life too. Hotaru discovered four years ago that Ur was some major-well-respected CEO of a big crystal company. It was rare when Ur worked back then, so that's why probably Hotaru thought that Ur didn't have a job. She didn't know that Ur had taken a break from work temporarily for Gray's sake just as she did for Natsu.

But that was four years ago.

Since the last Year, Ur had been called frequently to manage things in the company, and Hotaru saw less and less of her best friend and maybe the one truly friend of all times. And Ultear going to school also didn't help. However, Hotaru shrugged all of those negative thoughts. One of those days, she's gonna go back to work with Igneel who was dying already to have her with him again.

That's why Hotaru loved weekends. She could slack all the time and see all of her friends as much as she wishes… and not just go and yell at Ur at her company telling her that she should quit for good.

Yeah….. She did that. Once.

Ok, _maybe three times_.

How did it end?

Imagine.

Place: The Company lobby.

Time: In the damn morning.

Status: All employees are watching within the company Lobby.

Ur had a vein popping in her head while she stands in her formal business suit watching a fuming hot-heat in front of her, tapping her foot on the ground and all employees witness this. Ur had always been their most respected leader that could not be defied by rivals or whoever. That's right.

That's why Ur had called the building security to escort the pink-head along with Natsu and Gray out of the building. She had an image to preserve in that fucking place. And she certainly didn't care about Hotaru's crocodile tears. She could just burn in hell, and she wouldn't care.

Hotaru sighed. That was embarrassing, but she couldn't help herself being separated from her friend cruelly like that even if her friend was a total ass.

"I bet someone is thinking that I'm a total ass."

"U-U-U-UR!"

"Hello Hot-head."

"UR!" Hotaru jumped and hugged her friend instantly like she hadn't seen her in months.

"UGH! You're fucking breaking my so-delicate ribcage."

"YOU! H-HOW? Gray told me that you won't come!"

"Man, aren't you always too loud idiot? I told Gray to tell you that just so I can see you sullen face. It's just priceless every time I see it."

"…"

Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked to the woman as if she had said something so very much devastating.

"Sometimes I don't know what you would do without me." Ur said proudly crossing both of her hands on her chest.

Hotaru just blinked several times dumbfounded. "You bastard…"

"Doesn't matter. I got you, haha."

Hotaru pouted and sat next to Ur on the bench. "You used Gray to your own dirty purposes?"

"He didn't know he was lying alright? Now, knock it off with the drama tone and look to yourself before you start blaming me. You're the one who used both Gray and Natsu to your own 'dirty' purposes."

"WHEN WAS THAT?! I NEVER DID SUCH-"

"When you came to the company to disgrace me in front of about 100 employees carrying Gray and Natsu to make me feel sympathetic with you. Shall I go on?"

"-thing….. you were asking for it! Like if you didn't show up now, I would've done the same thing today!"

"Good thing I showed up, or your sorry ass would've been dragged shamefully again outside my building."

Hotaru faked some tears.

"And those are not gonna fool me Hotaru. I've learned my lesson."

"Che. You're so mean."

"And you're crazy. I've never seen someone doing what you did for an enemy, let alone a friend. Those shit-bags thought that you were from a rival company."

Hotaru stuck her tongue out to Ur who was pissed. "Evil monster CEO woman!"

"That's not an insult. In fact, I'm proud of that. It's so damn good to see the horror in my employees' eyes. It makes me feel power. Something that you're not familiar with, Hot-Head."

Hotaru sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just an idiot."

"….."

"I miss you so much, that's all."

"Hotaru. I miss you too, but it's out of my hands alright? It's not like that company will run itself."

"I know. Sorry."

Ur smirked feeling victory. She turned her attention to Natsu and the others who were playing and clearly enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Gray's tears were all over his face, apparently feeling so pained. His knee was slightly bleeding.

He had fell from the swing earlier in the park and got hurt making Hotaru and Ur panic, and taking him home. Even though Natsu wasn't at pain at all, he was crying making Lucy release some tears too.

Natsu was very sad. It wasn't the first time that he sees Gray getting hurt, but it always made him very angry and sad.

Ur bandaged the small blue-eyed kid's knee in like… five minutes, and scowled at the other kids who were overreacting.

"Ok, shut it both of you! He'll be just fine."

Natsu nodded and wiped his tears. " 'Tsu not crying."

Lucy giggled quickly recovering. " Wocy not crying."

Even if they did that, Gray was still crying silently with puffed pink cheeks making natsu hug the boy who was resting on the couch tightly, not wanting to let go.

Hotaru and Ur rolled their eyes.

_'There they go again.'_

Both parents went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their children.

"Oh Hotaru, Layla and I decided to go out this weekend with the kids to the fair. Are you going to come with Igneel?"

"Suuuure. Natsu has been dying to go there since they post those ads on TV."

"Good. Lucy's father is coming too."

"Great. Finally, we'll get to have a good time."

"I hope this makes up my absence lately."

Hotaru made a thinking face, then shrugged smiling that stupid care-free smile of hers as she kissed Ur's cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hotaru and her two friends were sitting on a bench at the fair watching their children playing together. Igneel and Lucy's father were playing with them too leaving the ladies to do nothing but enjoy the peaceful afternoon.

After Hotaru had insisted that Igneel talks to Lucy's father, the man returned to his senses and tried to save as much time as he could for Lucy and Layla. Hotaru had always imagined the man as a jerk, but now as she watches him playing with the kids, she smiled and shrugged the first impression about him. He was certainly a kind person, but didn't show that more often.

She also smiled at Natsu who was grinning his adorable grin, giving a rose to Gray who sat next to him.

"Wow… you guys watch that." Hotaru whispered to Layla and Ur to look at the boys. They smiled as soon as they saw the scene. Gray took the rose shyly and kissed Natsu's cheek who giggled.

Speaking of kissing….

Something very weird has been happening making Ur and Hotaru speechless every time they see it.

It happened that one day Ur was leaving Hotaru's home, and so they both hugged before Ur and Gray leave the house and Ur had accidently kissed Hotaru's lips instead of the cheek. Both women giggled and it became an innocent habit that they slightly brush their lips together when greeting each other. They practically became sisters and they acknowledged that small kiss on the lips as a lovely friendly gesture and after a while they discovered many countries that did that ritual with mothers and daughters or between sisters. They laughed when they knew that.

Igneel was surprised the first time he saw them saying goodbye to each other, but after he had seen them doing it several times, it became something normal.

That habit had rubbed off on their kids, Natsu and Gray. Whenever they visited each other, they kissed, whenever they were leaving each other they kissed and kissed when saying goodnight to each other.

Hotaru and Ur had a priceless look on their faces first time they see it, they tried stopping that habit themselves, but they couldn't because….. It was a habit. Gray and Natsu didn't really pay attention to what happened when they were seen outside doing that. Mainly they earned surprised questioning looks. And sometimes _'What the fuck?!_'

Hotaru and Ur decided finally to let their kids be, seeing cuteness and innocence whenever the boys did it.

Natsu and Gray were very much fond of each other. Hotaru saw a very beautiful relationship blooming between both kids and wandered what will happen in the future when they are adults. Will they still be like this?

She shook her head. Of course they will. Seeing them now assured her that no matter what happened, they will always stick together and sometimes, she even believed that they couldn't live without being with one another.

However, the future didn't belong to Hotaru.

She hoped it to be so true though.

**... Chapter Ends...**

**Author Note:**

_**About the author current status:**_ (Skip this if you want, because you don't need to know shit about me... at all)

_Sitting half dead typing on my computer the last two pages of the chapter._

**Current status:** _Didn't sleep from two days except for five hours._

**Reason being:** _My fucking graduation project. My eyes are bugging out people._

_**Planning to:**_ sleep and never wake up. find someone else to complete my fics for me please.

_**Question to answer in the review (Please)? *Puppy eyes!***_

_**Do you think that My stories will have the same mood if they were adopted by someone else?**_

_Well, I ask you this because recently, I found out that too many authors are putting their stories for adoption... and I don't know if that's a good idea. do you think it's a good idea?_

_I bet it'll be fun finding this out._

* * *

_**My reviewers:** _

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster**

Oh wow. *Blush!*

T'ank you. Me Happy! Me update! Here you go!

Hehehe, well, I'm trying my hardest to make them cute so I'm glad it slightly pays off.

Thanks for your review~~

**LuMidoriiroo**

Not exactly sure of what you wanted to say, but looks like you were too surprised…. And I hope it's a good surprise, hehe.

Ok, enjoy the chapter.

**Grimm Hatake**

Thanks for your review~ Hope you'll find this more cute.

**Rewinsan**

Yep! The alien language! I hope it doesn't bother you while reading though…. Hehe, but they are kids, let's have some fun : )

Nooooo! I won't allow you to abduct Gray and Natsu! They are minnnnne! Exclusively mine!

Kidding. I'll give them to you just for an hour. They are my babies after all.

Thanks for your wonderful review~~~

Enjoy that chapter.

**LovingCertainStripper**

Glad to hear from you again : )

Thank you for becoming more active with my stories lately, I really appreciate it. And I hope you enjoy this one too.

**dreamscometrue410**

Hehehe, to make you feel so fluffly…. I'm evil huh?!

Well, Last chapter was a success if you felt that, and I'm happy because of it. Not so sure about that one though.

Anyway, enjoy it while you can~

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing**

Thanks! Although I suck at writing cute, but yaay. I'm glad you liked it.

**Akii Knight**

Wow…. Thank you so much for commenting on the writing style. Man, something I've been looking forward.

Hehe, well, you better have a napkin next to you in case you got a nosebleed from the cuteness. Hehehe.

Enjoy this one please?

Looooved your review!

**pretzel101**

Oooh, someone is being a fan? Yaaaay. I wish you see them cute all the way. Unfortunately they have to grow up sometime. I hope it won't be disappointing then, hehe.

Enjoy!

**darkhuntressxir**

This story is not as cute as your profile picture. Damn it makes me all 'Kyaaaa!' everytime I see it. Hehehe, thanks for the review dear.

**TheSlayerGirl**

Hehehe, thanks! I wish you find this one interesting as the previous chapter. And thanks you for being so active with my stories lately. It always makes me happy~~

Enjoy!

**extremebookworm**

Why thank you! I wish you like it when I write the part when they are adults since you look forward to it.

Hehe, thank you so much for your lovely review!

Enjoy!

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Hehe, Ur is overprotective like that yeah.

Glad to see that you're following this story. And thank you so much for reviewing 'Magnolia's Shounen Ai' lately. It makes me happy to see that a new reader is joining me with my stories… and I hope you enjoy this one.

Loved your review. It was very funny : )

**NephoPhobia**

Hehehe, another Hotaru fan. I'm thankful that my OC is somehow acceptable to you and the other readers. It makes me relax and somehow reassured that I didn't suck at that.

Hehe, thanks for your review!

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

Another Ur and Hotaru friendship fan. Yaaaaay!

Hehe, thank you Johan-san. I hope this chapter is good.

….. and. Update your story.

Fast.

Quick.

I'm losing it.


	5. Gray, Natsu, and Me

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Owned characters: **Hotaru. (Mine forever) _

_**Pairings:** NatsuXGray_

_**Warnings: **SHounen Ai/Yaoi, language._

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

* * *

_**... Chapter Starts...**_

Hotaru smiled at the two boys who were sitting on the floor along with the cute blonde girl, sweet Lucy. The famous and well known trio of Nakagima neighborhood had decided to go fishing. They had watched several cartoons that showed people fishing and obviously the act had gotten into their little skull. They went fishing a few times with the family, but now they could do that alone.

It's been another four years and the kids were growing up nicely. Natsu and Lucy were eight years old while Gray was almost eight, just short by two months. The kids had the neighborhood printed in their minds that they know every little detail of it and they were able to go fishing alone. Of course when it was a Saturday.

Hotaru worked on her laptop in front of Igneel who laughed once in a while about their very interesting conversation as it seemed.

Layla and Lucy's father were running an errand downtown and that's why Lucy was staying with the 'Dragneel' Family until her parents arrive. Hotaru and Igneel didn't mind at all. Sometimes, Lucy would even sleep over with them if her parents got too late. The three families, in other words, were merging into a huge one family. Gray on the other hand, came to play with Natsu because it was Friday and they always spent Fridays together since it became the only day in addition to Saturday and Sunday that they got free from the beginning of school. The biggest horror to any child.

Ur was working in her house and Ultear was sleeping since she was tired from school. Gray was tired as hell too, but the boy refused to take a break and leave Natsu's home. Gray was still Natsu's follower and number one best friend.

Gray's eyes had a dimmer shade of blue unlike when he was younger by one year. His eyes were still radiating that sky blue color back then, but now it all changed causing the parents to be amused from that fact which Ur had foreseen eight years ago. They didn't believe her then, however, they couldn't do that now.

Natsu's eyes color remained as it is. A very beautiful shade of olive green and his hair was a darker shade of carnation pink, closer to Hotaru's one, but not so dark. The young boy had the laugh that could kidnap anyone's heart. He was just a ball of cuteness as Igneel described him. Natsu was so attached to Gray too. They went school together with Lucy, they celebrated birthdays together, played together, and slept with each other and it never got boring. If one of them was sick, the others couldn't cheer up until whoever was sick recovered.

"Lucy!"

"Oh…. Oh Oh! Mama!" Lucy stood and ran to her parents who were smiling at the girl fondly when she practically attacked them with her hug. Igneel smiled and went to shake hands with Lucy's father and asked the man if everything was alright and got a positive answer.

"How was Lucy with you guys today?" Layla asked patting the soft blonde hair of her daughter.

Igneel shrugged, "She was a good girl like always."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "See mama? I was a good girl!"

"Buuut, she refused to drink the cow milk, again." Igneel blamed playfully nudging the girl's nose tip.

"Igneel-saaaaaaaan!" The adults laughed along with the kids when Lucy whined.

"Me… Me and 'Ray drank our cow milk. Lucy said it, she said smells." Natsu proudly reported while being glared at by Lucy.

Layla smiled and patted the boy's hair as they all laughed again before layla gave Lucy a stern look. "Missy? What did Mama say about the cow milk?"

"Mama said it's good for Lucy…. B-But…. Mama… It tastes so so bad. I-I can't… Drink too much of it."

Hotaru chuckled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Well, Lucy. You have to learn how to like it or do you want Natsu and Gray to be the only winners again?"

It was a tradition. Because kids didn't usually like milk, Hotaru had made it a challenge. She's put sweets as a reward to who drinks the milk faster and Lucy always lost to either Natsu or Gray.

"Nooooo. I…. Lucy will try harder next time."

"That's our girl!" The adults said in unison and chuckled afterwards. Seriously, telepathy couldn't even describe their situation.

"Ok girl. Let's go home." Lucy's father said as he pinched her little blushing cheek playfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu! Gray!" Lucy said waving her hands at the boys who nodded eagerly.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Hotaru." Layla whispered grateful for the pink-haired woman.

"Oh girl, don't even mention it. Lucy always makes this house so bright. I don't imagine Natsu's life without her!"

"Still! Thanks."

"I told you Layla. Knock it off with that. It's alright. Although I'm telling you this, I'd kiss anyone's foot who will make the CEO devil to thank me. God, I dream about that every day!"

Layla giggled, "Ur? Don't dream about it honey. She'd rather die before she pronounces a word of gratitude especially for you."

Hotaru faked some tears. "Yeah, I know. She didn't change. Our GREAT friendship didn't change her!"

Layla shook her head at her friend's antics then they hugged and pulled Jude away out from a conversation with Igneel to go home.

Hotaru turned around to see the other boys. "Alright boys. It's just the two of you now."

Igneel smiled when he saw Gray's famous blush and pinched the boy's cheek. "What do you wanna do Gray?" The red eyed man asked, "Do you want us to call Ur for you?"

"N-No. I… I want to s-s… s-s-sleep with N-Natsu tonight." Hotaru almost squealed at the little boy, "B-But… Mommy…"

"Don't you worry Gray." Hotaru softly said, "I'll tell your mother that you're staying over tonight."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. Come on. You two can go to sleep now."

"Thanks Mommy!" Natsu smiled and kissed his mother's hand bringing happiness to the woman who kneeled down bringing the two boys in her embrace.

"Goodnight little kittens."

Igneel kissed both of their foreheads. After that, they both smiled and yawned going to Natsu's bedroom.

Natsu brought their favorite colored mini blanket. Sure it was now too short to cover them up, but Natsu always put it on top of the covers. It gave them both happiness that they'll never know why. Natsu helped Gray get on the bed, then they got under the covers feeling instantly warm as they giggled.

" 'Ray…." Natsu softly called the boy who instantly blushed looking anywhere but Natsu's eyes.

"H-Hm?"

"….. 'Ray is beautiful."

The deep blue eyed boy giggled and then snuggled closer to Natsu. "N-Natsu… is beautiful too."

Natsu smiled then rested his forehead on the other's feeling incredible warmth radiating from Gray's body.

"Goodnight." Natsu whispered earning a bigger blush from the boy next to him who pecked Natsu's cheek before drifting into a deep sleep with the other.

* * *

The Next day was a disappointment for both of the male kids because they were standing now next to Lucy who was in bed with a high fever. They were both sadder for the girl, than actually being disappointed about their little fishing trip.

"Lucy…. Are you in pain?" Natsu asked as he caressed the small girl's cheek. Lucy didn't have the energy to groan and she just nodded slowly feeling tired as her mom patted her golden locks which were wet with sweat from the girl's high temperature.

Gray blushed a little then kissed the girl's forehead earning a small smile from Lucy.

"N-Natsu….." She moaned tiredly.

"Mm?" Natsu smiled for the girl.

"You two go. I…. will wait here…. So, go and bring a big fish for Lucy."

Gray shook his head disagreeing with the girl. "No. If Lu isn't going… then, we can't go." The black-haired boy said not waiting for Natsu to answer.

" 'Ray please? I…. want to eat fish today. Fish that we catch."

"B-but, it has to be the three of us." Gray argued.

"It'll be the three of us if it's you two went there to get it for me."

Natsu sighed and nodded to the girl kissing her cheek. "Alright! Just wait Lucy! We'll get you a very big one!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes! Isn't that right, 'Ray?"

Gray sadly looked down and reluctantly nodded to the now, smiling girl.

* * *

The kids were back late noon. They'd caught fish alright, but something else went wrong and that was when Hotaru and Ur freaked out.

"You two fought with who?!"

Natsu stood with a small bruise on his cheek and several small scratches on his arm while Gray stood with a slightly bruised lip.

Part of their lives involved getting into trouble. Natsu always protected Gray. Against anything. Whenever it was cold, he'd share his blanket with Gray. Whenever those bad boys in the end of the street bullied Gray, he'd save Gray, engaging in fights and his mother didn't like that.

Hotaru sighed. The first time she had seen Natsu with a bruise, she almost had a heart attack along with Ur. She even cried, and didn't imagine that one day he'll get hurt because of anything. However, Natsu seemed to be involving in these fights more often because he had short temper when it came to Gray being attacked, and he was reckless.

Igneel's turn was then. He told his wife not to worry and that children get into trouble all the times. If they didn't do troubles, or get hit, then when will they?

Now she became calmer when she saw her little baby hurt. Of course it wasn't easy on her, but she didn't panic as hard as before. Ur on the other hand was very upset about it, but she convinced herself that her boy was in the end, a boy. And boys got into fights. Especially that age.

"Mommy…. I'm sorry I fought….. But they were making fun of 'Ray, and they hit him too!"

Gray's eyes had millions of tears trapped inside, but the boy refused to let one fall and so he walked forward from behind protective Natsu to his Mom and Hotaru.

"Mommy….. I'm sorry. 'Tsu was trying to protect me s-so Hotaru… Don't punish him…."

Ur looked at Hotaru who had her tough mask cracking up at the boy's innocence. She kneeled down and hugged the boy who finally cried. She patted his back and Natsu held himself from crying with his friend.

Hotaru then got up and took Ur to the kitchen to talk to her in private.

"Ur. I say we let them slip this time." Hotaru whispered.

Ur rolled her eyes while scratching the back of her neck. "Yeshhhh. I swear to god, someone's gotta put a leash on that Scarlet girl or I'll get that brat myself!"

Hotaru shrugged. "I just don't believe such a small girl would do this to two boys."

"Oh absolutely. But looks like she's got friends helping her this time which is even worse."

Hotaru laughed. "You know? That Erza girl sure is feisty. I mean, how many times have we complained about her attitude?"

"You tell me. Probably millions and she never backed off. Hmm. I like her guts. Maybe I'll recruit her in my firm one day." Ur gave a serious thoughtful face about it.

"Come on! You'd recruit someone who hits and hurts your son on almost daily basis?"

"Why not? She's got the guts to do it."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smacked the woman lightly on the head. "Let's go Satan."

"After you, priest."

Hotaru almost smacked Ur again, but she was in front of the boys, and didn't want to set a bad example, so.

"Okay boys. We agreed that we'll let you go this time. We're gonna call Layla to get Lucy, however…." Hotaru paused for the dramatic effect, then looked at Natsu, "If…. You decided to fight again with Erza, mister, I'll not let you two see each other for three days."

The boys panicked and especially Natsu who looked like he was struck by lightning. "Mommy! What if she picks on 'Ray? She's so strong! Both of us can't fight her!"

"If she picks on Gray again, you'll have to tell us. Don't just fight because that is what she wants you to do. Ignore her totally, both of you! Am I clear?!"

Natsu looked defeated to his mom and sighed. "Okay, you're clear."

Hotaru smiled. She could be evil if she wanted to. "Okay good. Now let's go get that fish and you two, go get Lucy."

Both of them nodded then went to get the girl. Ur sighed rubbing her head then went to help Hotaru cooking in the kitchen. They were planning on having a large dinner for everyone as the tradition was carried on for almost six years until it became the most obvious thing for them to do at a Saturday night. Ur was quiet the whole time which worried Hotaru a bit.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Sure. why?" Ur replied almost immediately.

"Nothing. You were spacing out for a moment there."

"Can't a woman have a moment with herself?"

"Relax Lady. I was just checking up on you."

"Yeah right like I'm some kind of a baby or something." Ur snapped chopping the onions a little too hard.

"Whatever." Hotaru got slightly pissed and stirred the vegetables.

Ur grunted and carried on the chopping until Layla came with the kids.

"Look at this. The two idiots clashed together again." Layla sighed when she got greeted by that gloomy _'Get away from me!' _atmosphere between Hotaru and Ur. And yeah, Layla always knew when the two 'Best friends' had a fight or a small argument. Layla would be the glue that keeps them together…. But she sometimes fails when they are so stubborn.

"She started it!" Hotaru pointed an accusing finger towards the other woman standing who didn't care whatsoever in even responding to Hotaru's accusations.

Layla started helping them with the cooking and settling whatever they differences they had which was always stupid little things in Layla's opinion.

Lucy's condition was a little better than the morning. She was able to move now, and her temperature had dropped down to normal one. She was playing with rubic cubes with Natsu and Gray happily listening to their adventure today and she was also mad when she heard about Erza's usual assault to her friends.

"Just wait you two! One day, Lucy will be so so sooooo strong that she will beat Erza for you Gray!"

Natsu grinned then said, "No! let's all promise each other that we'll be so strong that we will all beat Erza one day!"

"Aye!" They all hollored and it didn't go unnoticed by Hotaru and the other two mothers who shrugged to each other. Ur then whispered, "In their dreams. That Erza girl is the devil's one and only Successor."

"Don't crush innocent ambitions Ur." Layla warned.

"Just sayin'." Ur replied.

Igneel and Jude entered that moment earning various squeals from their kids and they were attacked. Igneel carried both of Gray and Natsu then hugged them before he notices the bruises and scratches.

"My…. Natsu, what happened?!" Igneel looked for a moment, panicking.

"Daddy…. It's just… Erza again."

"AGAIN?!"

"Again…"

"Well?! Did you beat her today? Did you show her who's-"

"IGNEEL!" Hotaru sent her husband a warning glare making him stop crumbling what she just lectured Natsu about NOT doing. He stopped and coughed apologetically. Igneel had a damn other perspective to this. He wanted his son to basically… Rule. And he spoiled him so much from Hotaru's point of view.

"I mean…. You d-didn't have to fight, Natsu, Gray." Then he winked to both of them earning a growl from his lovely wife in the kitchen.

He excused himself taking the two boys to the living room away from the mother's radar then talked to them.

"Damn it! you still can't get her, Natsu?!"

"No Daddy… she's strong."

"Did you try what I taught you yesterday, Natsu?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Gray?"

Gray blushed then nodded. "Me too."

"She's strong Daddy." Natsu repeated groaning.

"Well, I'M gonna make you two stronger! And you will get her!"

"But Daddy…" Natsu interrupted, "Mommy said hitting ladies isn't manly."

Igneel patted his son's hair then gave him a serious look with Gray. "Listen both of you. She's someone who threats your friends and you shouldn't ever go easy on anyone hurting your friends even if she was a girl. You get that Natsu?"

"Okay Daddy. When are you going to teach us?"

"Soon buddy! Now let's go eat. I'm starving, aren't you too Gray?"

The boy had redness on his face then smiled to the man. "I'm starving too."

"Gooooooood!" Igneel tickled the boy who laughed uncontrollably and Igneel was glad he could replace the boy's sad tears with happy ones.

Finally the man took their hands and went outside with Hotaru still glaring at him. She knew. She just knew that everything she'd said to Natsu, had been tossed in the garbage and she was going to deal with her husband later.

* * *

Dinner was great. All the family had to eat outside in the outdoor area of the Dragneel's family garden because hey, they couldn't waste such lovely weather and just keep themselves inside. Layla and Ur were helping Hotaru clean up and the boys were playing with Lucy and Ultear who joined the family after she'd finished her homework.

After finishing the cleaning, Layla and Jude had to excuse themselves for Lucy who were so tired after the frenzy of fun, and they didn't want her to go back having high fever again, so they thought she could use some rest. Hotaru had no problem and she kissed Lucy's forehead before she goes to sleep.

Ur hesitated a little, but in the end she asked Hotaru to go for a little walk with her. It was night already and Hotaru agreed, but didn't know why she didn't feel like being with Ur after she'd snapped at her in the kitchen this afternoon. Sure they had these fights more often, but it was different this time. Ur had something going on in her mind that she didn't want Hotaru to find out and she was rougher in her treatment.

Hotaru, however, wasn't someone who would hold a grudge. Especially against Ur. She couldn't be mad at the woman for more than two minutes.

They walked in silence and Hotaru wondered if Ur was ever going to tell her anything until Ur finally sighed stopping to face Hotaru leaning on a phone pole in the same time.

"Look Hotaru. I'm not going to sugar coat this for you."

The pink haired woman didn't understand anything at all, but she listened anyway.

"My Firm…. There is another branch of it will be established in Hokkaido. It's going to continue all the legacy and shit from the crystal company I'm currently managing."

Hotaru shrugged, "So?"

"So. This Branch is sort of new. It'll need new management department, new equipment and staff and looking at it from a far perspective, it's a big project that could stand a big chance of success or failure. It's gonna take a while for business to run, but in order for it to function properly, It'll need the basic fundamentals of a good company. I looked into my company profiles and I saw no one has enough experience for this project except for…. Me. Mainly cause I tend to see my employees as walking idiots and shit bags."

"That's nothing new. So? What are you trying to tell me exactly? I still don't understand your point."

"The point is…" Ur paused for a moment hesitating to just blurt what she got, and Hotaru's stomach felt to sick. She felt something was wrong. Something was just going to go wrong.

"I'll have to move to Hokkaido. I mean move my whole LIFE there."

Hotaru blinked several times then she laughed then she stopped. "Get outta here."

Ur shook her head slowly, "No, this is for real, I'm not kidding."

Hotaru felt like her heart was dropped down several miles to the point she was suffocating. Words could not get out as her throat was very dry to say anything.

"Because I don't want Gray and Ultear to move in the middle of their school semester, I postponed this moving thing until the end of it which leaves about two months. And then…. We're out. And I just wanted you to know…. The first one to know about this whole mess."

Hotaru was still looking at the lady as if she had said something totally unbelievable.

"Oh I get it now!" Hotaru smiled but her smile wasn't full, "Is that one of your pranks? Just because of what I did in the kitchen?"

"No. Hotaru."

"No, No, it has to be! Or how do you expect me to believe all of that?!"

"Hotaru PLEASE! It's hard already for me, now don't make it harder."

"Hard? HARD?! Ur do you know what does this mean? Why did you even establish that branch?"

Ur sighed, "As crazy as that sounds, this Branch was already planned for before I met your family, Hotaru, that's eight years ago. I was the supervisor back then, and I seriously considered dropping the whole thing when your family appeared before me, but I couldn't, it was too late. I told you that's crazy anyway, 'cause I've to look at the company's benefits and not mine. So I wouldn't have thought of even establishing that branch if it was a year later. Hotaru…. I tried my best delaying this thing for a whole eight years, and I just can't do it anymore. The moving is just temporary until the company is ready to run by its own. I'll be back… I just don't know how long that'd take."

Hotaru laughed a short laugh that came accompanied with fresh hot tears and later some choked up muffled sounds.

"What about Layla? What about Lucy, Gray and Natsu? What about Gray and Natsu?! What about ME? Have you ever thought of anything, but your selfish ambitions before?!"

"Hotaru-"

"NO! I don't want to hear anything from you ever again! You want to go open that branch? Go! Run behind your…. Your… Ah God! God!"

Hotaru kneeled down holding her head while crying her heart out shocked, torn and gripping her jeans at the same time so tightly feeling totally wrong.

Ur refused to let her own tears slide down then she kneeled hugging the pink-head to her chest not knowing what to say to comfort her.

She had a job. She had to maintain it. She wasn't selfish, and she didn't even know that she'd meet Hotaru…. How could she just foresee the future? She wasn't a god. Hotaru was acting so childish. That she knew, but why did it hurt so very much?

That she never knew.

And if Hotaru didn't forgive her, she didn't know if she'd live with herself knowing that fact.

Indeed. What about Gray and Natsu? How will they react to the news if that's Hotaru, AN ADULT, reacting that way? What about the kids?

And for a moment, she hated herself, letting a few more tears roll down.

**… Chapter Ends….**

**Author Note:**

_Thanks for reading, yes that was... depressing. Forgive me all of you._

_News News... I'm... kind of... thinking about a one-shot story to be published soon... So, this story might take a while until it's updated again._

_Blame it on my head._

_**Love-**_

_**Flame-Belt!**_

* * *

_**My Dear Reviewers:**_

**zakky492**

Thanks Zakky-san. I know now that I won't let me story get adopted so don't worry. I wish you enjoy this chapter of the story.

**Level X**

Cool down your horses. There you go! Next chapter! Well, Haha, I'm really happy you're following now two of my stories. You can't imagine how fizzy I feel inside! Well, enjoy~

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge**

Haha, don't worry, I'm not giving this away. I was just testing your reactions guys. Well, I'm glad you liked it anyhow along with this chapter, and really, following both of my stories? I'm overjoyed.

Remember not to hate me after this one chapter please. Remember that I need to keep writing.

**Fangirls and Shortcake**

Wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked Igneel in this story and I'm glad you're following it with me. It's the best thing that happens to me always. I wish you had a good time reading this. And that I'm not disappointing you or anything.

**Grimm Hatake**

NO NO not at all! You're not rambling. I kind of get you and other readers mean. I thought of the thing myself about adopting stories over and over again and found it to be…. Not practical. I'll try my hardest to make it interesting and don't kill me for this chapter. Somethings just had to be done.

Enjoy!

**Matt Bookman**

Nope, the babies cannot be separated. But… then again, I'm doing that for them now, aren't I? well forgive me. I had to do it.

Hehehe, yes yes absolutely right! babies learn different stuff from parents and usually it's not even intentional! Well, enjoy this while you can and thanks for the lovely review!

**Unknown**

Ahem…. Okay… you got me. that 'pweeeeeese' is working against me now, no? you're using my own weapon against me! well, hehe, there you go. Your chapter.

And pweeeeese review ^^

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Ahahaha, you know what? You always say I'm funny and stuff, but actually, you are more funnier than I'm. these comments of yours are gonna kill me from laughter and happiness one day.

Okay, not giving it up for adoption so rest at ease.

And enjoy!

**dreamscometrue410**

Ok wow! It takes your stress away?! My god! That's like…. Okay okay, I'm on cloud 9 now. My god. Okay, thank you so much. When I read that it took my 'heart' away ^^ ….. well, getting a praise and especially from you is like catching the missing diamond. Don't mind me.

Well, I certainly understand that this story will be endangered by putting it to adoption. I was just making sure. but thanks. Your opinion helped a lot.

Enjoy!

**TheSlayerGirl**

Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope it keep up that way. Your sister is so funny by the way. Tell her that a crazy author is writing and she might understand *winks!*

See ya!

**extremebookworm**

Ok, I swear I'm not going to put it up for adoption. I knew it was a bad idea and I was just seeing if you guys agree with me or not. Don't worrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy. All will be fine so calm down.

Ehehe, okay I managed and here is the chapter. Hope you like it as always.

**darkhuntressxir**

Well looks like you've read an adopted story before, have you? Because you're totally right about it getting worse because I've seen such stories and I wanted to make sure I was on the right track so.

Thanks for your lovely review as always and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Rewinsan**

Hahaha, wow, Imagining their teenage years already? Hold your horses we're not there yet. Well, haha, that was really funny. Your imagination is so interesting.

Enjoy this one? And I appreciate your lovely comments as always.


	6. All Our children

_**Story Title:** All Our Children Dreams_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Owned characters: **Hotaru. (Mine forever) _

_**Pairings:** NatsuXGray_

_**Warnings: **SHounen Ai/Yaoi, language._

_**This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.**_

* * *

_**… Chapter Starts….**_

"Gray. Honey, come here." The soft motherly voice of Ur didn't really appear to anyone, but when she looks in those beautiful blue eyes of her young baby boy, she can't help but to spoil and hug him.

Gray, who was sitting down doing his homework, abandoned the material and went to climb the bed to sit in front of his mother. "Mommy?"

"There is something that I want to tell you, Gray. But… Will you promise me not to cry?"

Gray shifted in his position and his eyes were already sad. "Mommy… You scare me."

Ur sighed. "Sorry."

"But… Gray hates it when Mommy is sad, too." Gray held one of his mother's hands between both of his small ones and tried to comfort her.

"Baby I am sorry. But you have to know about this."

"Ok." The boy hesitated, but for the sake of his mother, he thought that he'll try and listen to whatever she wanted to tell him.

Ur took a deep breath then started. "Mommy will have to change her working place to another city far from here. She will have to take you and Ultear with her. You know… Far from here."

"'Ray doesn't understand."

"Gray." The woman smiled at her baby boy's innocence. "I will have to take you with me where I work, and that means, that you will not be able to go to the school here honey. You won't be able to see… Lucy or… Natsu… for a while."

"…" Gray's eyes widened. "H-How long?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know. Maybe a very long time."

Gray's heart sunk and both of his hands shivered in his mom's hand. "But... 'Ray doesn't want that. I want to be with Natsu."

"Baby, I know. But we have to go and when we come back, you can stay with Natsu for as long as you want."

Gray looked down with sadness. Ur was surprised that Gray was staying calm about it. From her experience and knowledge of 'Gray' she thought that he'll just burst into tears. "I don't know mommy. I… When are we going?"

Ur ruffled his hair. "After school ends this year. So we're not going to go immediately. You'll still be able to spend some time with your friends."

Gray nodded, face clouded with sadness, then asked, "Is it alright if I told 'Tsu?"

Ur thought about it. "Gray, you decide that. Do you want to tell him or not?"

Gray remained silent.

"Honey?"

"I don't want to make 'Tsu sad."

The mother flinched. "Gray… You-You don't know that. Maybe he'll understand."

Gray shook his head. "No mommy. 'Tsu will be very sad, and I don't want to make him sad. I like 'Tsu when he smiles. Lu too. Lu will be sad."

Ur hugged the boy tightly and for a moment she regretted that she opened that other damn branch. She got addicted to her friends' company herself. How will she be able to live far away from them, she doesn't know. "I am sorry honey."

Gray buried himself in his mother's chest and not a single tear came out which made his mother both worried and glad that her boy wasn't devastated over something like that.

* * *

Gray kneeled down to watch the frogs by the pond and waited for Natsu. Both agreed to meet at that spot to play the day before. Lucy was busy with her mother studying for a test so she couldn't go with them, sadly. However, she promised to go next time fishing with them as they used to do on holidays.

The black haired boy curled around himself and watched his disturbed reflection on the water, remembering the conversation he had with his mother the other day. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He didn't want to be separated from Natsu. How was he going to sleep at holidays when he got used to sleeping next to his friend? How was he going to go fishing alone without Lucy and Natsu? How was he going to bear not seeing uncle Igneel or miss Hotaru? What about Miss Layla and Uncle Jude?

He knew that he and his family will come back, but he didn't even know when. Also, he didn't know where exactly they will go. Is the new place going to be friendly like this one, or scary?

"'Ray!"

Gray blinked and looked to his right to find his best friend panting from running. Gray immediately stood up with the usual blush on his cheeks. "'Tsu…"

"I am sorry… mommy was mean and she wanted me to finish breakfast first."

Gray nodded trying to force a smile. "It's… no problem."

"Did you wait long?" Natsu was still panting and Gray shook his head. "N-No."

"…" Natsu raised an eyebrow confused. "Is there something wrong, 'Ray? You look sad… Sorry! You waited long, right?"

"N-No! I didn't wait long. I just… just…"The almost eight years old boy had his blue eyes filled with tears and some of them fell freely burning his chest.

Natsu panicked. "'R-Ray! Wh-What happened? Why are you crying?! Is it Erza again?! But I didn't see her coming from that way-HEY! Stop crying!"

Gray tried to wipe his eyes and to stop but couldn't.

"'Ray…"

Natsu hurried and hugged the boy tightly. Gray stopped for a minute, sensing the familiar comforting warmth of his friend while his cheek was tickled by the short pink locks that were soft with nice natural fragrance, then panicked. This new place… it won't have Natsu in it. He won't be able to feel Natsu like that again for god knows how long. That thought alone was enough to send another waterfall to his cheeks.

"'Ray… Stop crying. Please. Just tell me what's wrong!"

Gray buried his face in Natsu's neck's tan warm skin and tried to stop. He didn't want to make Natsu sad. He hated it when Natsu is sad. With a few more rubs on his back, Gray was able to stop gradually and pull back from Natsu's hug even though he didn't want to.

Natsu stood confused while Gray was wiping tears quickly. He tried to avoid Natsu's concerned face and smile a little bit for the sake of his friend. "S-sorry… 'Tsu. I…"

"What's wrong?!" Natsu held Gray shoulders and searched for anything physical that might be causing pain to his friend.

"A-A frog s-scared me a little… S-sorry."

Natsu shook his head and helped Gray wiping his tears. "Don't be sorry! Just tell me which one."

Gray felt horrible lying to his best friend, but no matter what happened he didn't want to tell Natsu anything just yet. "Th-That one." He apologized mentally for the green frog. Gray didn't like lying. His mom told him that lying was bad, but he couldn't help it.

Natsu glared at the Frog and when he tried to jump in the pond to (do whatever his protective mind of Gray wanted to do), Gray tugged his yellow t-shirt softly and shook his head. "D-Don't. I-I am fine."

Natsu frowned then sighed. "Ok… 'Ray."

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." Gray blushed (as usual) looking down.

Natsu looked uncertain with leaving the frog to get away with it, but he shrugged turning around to face his friend. "You didn't give me my good morning kiss." Natsu frowned again.

Gray laughed and pecked Natsu's lips briefly. "Good morning, 'Tsu."

Natsu grinned. "Good morning. Let's go play!"

The younger nodded and ran after his friend. There were many things on his mind, but for the time being, he wanted to have fun with his friend as much as he can before anything happens. Being with Natsu is like being in heaven and that feeling… Gray didn't want it to end.

Gray confined his tears and told himself to enjoy these moments with Natsu, and to forget about the sadness.

* * *

He sat down in the garden in the back of Natsu's house, listening to Lucy and Natsu's chat with each other with smiles wide on their faces and smiled a smile tinted with sadness. They ate dinner together and Gray was staying over again to sleep with Natsu.

The boy was quiet, only replying with _Yes_ or _That's right_ and was satisfied with just watching his two friends displaying smiles and grins in front of him. Lucy was beautiful. She's exactly like the sun when she smiles. She has gorgeous honey eyes and the kindest voice ever. Gray liked her, a lot. With that thought in mind, the boy rested his head on her small lap and closed his eyes listening to her musical laugh.

"Gray, are you going to sleep?" She ruffled his hair and he nodded with a blush.

"'Ray. Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu pouted.

Gray gave a faint laugh and suppressed his tears again while feeling Lucy's warm hand on his hair.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

The pink haired shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you do anything bad to him?" Lucy asked.

"N-No! Why would I do that?" Natsu replied, a little bit angry because of Lucy's question and a little bit because Gray was using the blonde girl's lap instead of his.

"Kids, it's time to go to bed." Hotaru came into the garden and kneeled down to talk to the eight years old children. They were so small and Hotaru couldn't help but to think of kittens every time she looks at them. "What's wrong with Gray?" She asked when she saw the boy resting on Lucy's lap.

"We don't know. He won't talk to us about it." Lucy frowned.

Gray pouted. "I am fine. Just sleepy."

"Alright honey. Go to sleep upstairs. I told your mother that you are staying over." Hotaru supported Gray to stand up and the boy nodded.

He went upstairs throwing himself on the bed with a sad expression and curled around himself not bothering to cover himself with the blankets as he stared at Natsu's room. A few tears escaped, and the boy covered his face with both of his arms. That was when Natsu entered the room and watched his friend's tired figure.

"'Ray, move over there, that's my place."

Gray remained silent making sure that he's covering his face so that Natsu won't see him crying again. "I don't want to. W-Why don't _you_ sleep over there?"

"No! That's my spot! You know that!"

Natsu was angry? "I want to sleep here today!" Gray stubbornly replied.

"No way! Move!"

"No!"

"Move!"

"No!"

Natsu angrily went to move Gray himself. Natsu and Gray liked each other, a lot. But they would fight sometimes for the silliest things. Like Natsu's blanket, or Natsu's pillow, or Natsu's _'Spot'_. No one ever knew why both fought over these things, and the boys won't tell why anyway.

"Mooooove!" Natsu tried to move Gray and that's when he broke the curled arms free and saw the wet face. Natsu's eyes widened indicating that he was in a shock.

"'R-Ray… I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Gray shook his head. "It's not you! It's not you! I…"

Natsu sighed. "'Ray, move."

Gray nodded slowly and went towards the wall, his face looking slightly feverish and hurt. He did it again. He made Natsu worry for him again. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

He didn't want to look behind, but from the gentle hold on his waist, he knew that Natsu wouldn't just leave him without knowing what's wrong.

But he didn't want to tell him. Not yet.

"'Ray. You are acting weird today. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Gray shook his head. "N-No. I am fine."

"Then stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry like that. If… if there is something wrong, then you should tell me." Natsu kissed his hair and Gray smiled a little bit, looking up at Natsu's disappointed green eyes. "And you slept on Lucy's lap… Is mine not comfortable?"

"N-No…" Gray giggled through tears, "Is it b-bad if I sleep on Lu's lap?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not bad, but… my lap is really comfortable too." Natsu pinched the red cheek not so hard, "So when you are tired, you can use it for as long as you want."

"Waaah 'Tsuuuu, Thaw hwwwt!" Gray whined and Natsu let go.

Gray was surprised by the hug; however, he allowed himself to relax in it and kissed Natsu's neck clumsily. "Sorry, 'Tsu. I won't make you feel sad again."

"Idiot." Natsu covered them both with the blankets and slept facing his red eyed friend. "Stop crying!" Natsu used his thumb to wipe Gray's cheeks and frowned while his own tears threatened to fall too.

"S-sorry."

* * *

When the three of them were coming from school, Gray accidentally bumped into Erza.

Erza was nine years old, and she was older than the three kids. She has Blood red hair and terrifying eyes. She wasn't kind like Lucy. She was always angry, and she always wanted to fight with Natsu and the others just for the fun.

"Hey shorty." She called Gray who flinched. "You bumped into me. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"N-No. I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

She glared and suddenly shoved him back, making Gray lose his balance and fall. "Liar-"

"GET AWAY FROM 'RAY!" Gray turned around to find Lucy angrily running, and with great courage she shoved Erza away, and the older girl fell on the ground. Natsu came after that and saw the two girls fighting.

He helped Gray to stand up and tried to stop Erza from hurting Lucy, but nothing seemed to work.

* * *

"YOU KIDS!"

The three of them flinched as they stood in front of their three mothers and felt incredibly embarrassed.

Hotaru spoke first. "LUCY! I thought you were a big and good girl! Why did you do that?!"

"Because Erza is mean. I saw her shoving Gray strongly and she was going to hit him!"

"So what, missy? You had to go and hit her yourself? Look at those bruises! A girl like you shouldn't have those things on her face!" Layla snapped at Lucy who had her hair messed up and her clothes dirty from the floor.

"Gray! Why don't you man up a little and defend yourself from that pussy-"

Hotaru and Layla hurried up and covered Ur's mouth before she could spout more of her colorful language in front of the kids.

"MMUMF!" Ur glared at them both when they kept their hands muffling her voice.

Gray's eyes brimmed with tears. He didn't do anything wrong. Erza was just mean!

Hotaru glared at Ur. "In the kitchen lady." She ordered, and Ur growled while following, but Layla remained in her position scolding the kids.

"What's up with that mouth of yours?!" Hotaru was mad.

"That's what you say after ignoring me for a week?" Ur glowered towering over the helpless deer.

"TH-that's got nothing to do with the current issue-" Hotaru sweat dropped.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE YOU DUMBASS?!" Ur finally shouted.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DID MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF TIMES!"

"WHY NOT?! I AM SICK OF THIS YOU KNOW!"

Hotaru looked at her friend and suddenly she could feel tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone. What do you want me to do after I hear that you are going to just disappear soon? Why didn't you just go away already? Evil woman!"

Ur sighed. She was so tired of this, but every time she realizes that she is going to have to move out, her heart just breaks and there is nothing that she can do. "I told you that I will come back."

Hotaru shook her head. "Yeah you did. But when? After one year? Two years? Twenty years? I feel that everything is already over."

The strong CEO felt guilty over the tears gathered in her friend's oceanic blue eyes and sighed. "Hotaru. The least you could do is to keep me company these days. I will go away, sure! But I will have no one to be with. You will still have Layla, Igneel, Natsu, Jude, and Lucy. You will still have something, while I will be losing everything."

Hotaru pouted, and a tear slid down.

"Hey, idiot couple! Stop swooning over each other, we have a situation here!" Layla snapped as he smacked both of her friends' heads leaving the kids in the living room. "And this is the first time I hear about the moving!"

Both of them blushed and stuttered incoherent words.

"Yea whatever! We will talk about that later, but now kiss kiss, hug hug and finish this stupid dilemma because I can't take it anymore!" Layla angrily yelled.

Ur glared at the blonde woman who suddenly felt very small. No matter what happened, Ur has this scary aura that she could pull out any time she is irritated. However, that look was wiped out completely when Hotaru hugged her tightly sobbing in her chest like a child. "Uruuuuuuuu! Don't gooooo!"

Layla thanked god for her survival. Hotaru always does that. She always rescues her from Ur without even noticing. As soon as Ur looks at Hotaru, all of her evil tendencies vanish until there is nothing but genuine softness in her eyes. Like now. "Stop it, will you…? Let's go see the kids."

Hotaru nodded breaking the hug and marched in front of the other two.

"Is she going to be fine?" Layla asked.

"How should I know?" Ur huffed and went after her friend followed by Layla.

Natsu was scared. His mom warned him last time that if he fought with Erza, he wouldn't be able to see Gray for three days and the thought alone brought tears to his eyes.

"OK you kids. You are free to go now, and tomorrow we will go to school to deal with Erza's issues with the principle." Hotaru said and Natsu sighed relieved.

Lucy patted Gray's head and smiled although she had many scratches and minor bruises all over. "Isn't that great, Gray? Hotaru-San will go for you tomorrow!"

Gray nodded and hugged Lucy. "Thank you, Lu. I am sorry you got hurt."

The blonde kiddo giggled and hugged Gray back. "Don't worry. I will always protect you, even if I had to kick Erza's behind for you!"

Layla laughed. She was supposed to be angry that her girl got herself messed up like that, but she was a little proud when she saw the scene in front of her. Lucy was just cute and sweet, and Gray felt safe whenever she or Natsu were around.

* * *

"Have you calmed down now?" Ur asked sitting on the couch next to her friend.

"Y-yes. I am sorry for the way I acted before. That was so selfish of me."

Ur ruffled the girl's hair and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you are upset."

"But Ur… how are you going to tell Gray?"

"I have already told him about it. Ultear too."

Hotaru couldn't believe it. "R-Really?! How did he react?"

"Um. He is absolutely devastated about it, but he won't cry in front of me. He is also sulking all the week and he asked me if he could tell Natsu or not and I told him to go ahead if he wants, but he didn't. And that's a mystery."

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. He tells Natsu everything."

"I don't know really, but it's very weird."

Layla shook her head. "I can't believe I am the last one to know about this. You both are idiots!"

"Shut up blondie. It was enough seeing Hotaru devastated and I wasn't sure that I wanted you to be like that too."

Layla pouted and looked the other side watching the kids playing in the garden from the glass sliding door. "So this will be after school is over?"

"Yes. I have already rented a house there since I am not planning to settle. My house is here, and I might not contact you girls for ages, but please don't worry. It's just my job to watch over everything and no matter what happened I will return. My house is here, my life is here, and my true friends are here, so don't get any second thoughts."

"So that's why Hotaru was treating me like shit this week." The three girls looked to the back to find Igneel's annoyed face. "She made me sleep on the couch. I will never forgive you Ur."

Ur laughed nervously. "Ugh… How much did you guys hear…?"

"Everything." Jude Heartfilia was pissed as well. "Do you know how much sadness you will be bringing to my baby girl?"

"Honey, knock it off. It's out of her hand." Layla tried to calm down her husband while Igneel kissed Hotaru's cheek fondly before he sits next to her, holding her hands and trying to comfort his wife.

"I am gonna miss Gray. Natsu too." Igneel merely whispered, but all heard him just fine.

"Who is not going to miss him and his adorable permanent blush? That boy is just so cute." Layla laughed and all of them did.

"Thank you guys. I am going to miss all of you. You don't know how much each one of you means to me and if it was in my hands, I will just abandon this stupid project and stay with you all forever 'till I rot."

Igneel smirked. "You'll have to make it up to us when you come back… and to Natsu too. That kid likes your son more than he likes any of us." The crimson eyed man pointed to himself and his wife to clarify his point.

"You don't need to tell me. I was surprised as hell from the first time Na-chan saw my Gray."

"I know, I know. That sweet kiss on the forehead… Do you remember how Gray instantly calmed down?" Hotaru asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah. It worked like a charm."

"I can't believe those two will have to say goodbye to each other." Layla was depressed as well.

"That will be quite a scene to watch." Jude rubbed his wife's shoulder. "I am sad for Lucy too."

"You didn't see her today. She fought Erza for Gray and god her face. Just look." Layla pointed outside.

Jude focused a bit then gasped along with Igneel. "Oh my… Lucy! Just what the hell is this girl Erza?"

Layla shrugged. "Dunno. We're going tomorrow to settle this."

"You always say that, but nothing happens!" Jude was angry.

"Maa… Calm down everyone. That Erza is a little girl too, so it can't be helped." Igneel tried to calm them all.

Ur laughed suddenly and all the adults stared at her confused. "God, I am gonna miss all of this."

They smiled while watching the three kids outside playing. If it weren't for those innocent souls, the adults wouldn't have bonded the way they are now. They all were true friends. They know that they could depend on each other, and with Ur gone, they were going to suffer a bit. But when they looked at each other the way they are doing it now, they assured her that they will wait for her return, eagerly.

**_….. Chapter Ends….._**

**Author Note:**

_Sorry for taking too long. I was… Well, let's just say I was very busy and leave it at that. Adulthood people! Gray and Natsu are going to be adults soon, and then the moment you all have been waiting for will come. Yes yes and yes. The real rumored Boys Love._

_Hehe, ok guys, I will go now. Next to come: Stay __**Tuned**__ to the story "Hidden Flames of Emerald"_

_If you have any comment, advice, criticism or any questions, then please don't hesitate to share it with me and all the readers. I accept almost everything. _

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest **

Thank you very much for your review. I know this got very very late, and I apologize. Enjoy.

**Titania48**

_"…This is so cute. I really enjoy reading this. Please upload soon…"_

Very, very and Extremely sorry. I didn't mean for it to become this late. I'm glad you like it and I would really like for you to enjoy every chapter. If there were anything that you didn't like or annoying you, you should tell me as well.

**extremebookworm**

_"I probably already responded, BUT IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH ALREADY SINCE THE LAST UPDATE i need more child romance x.x pleaseee D:"_

Thank youuu. I know this story captured so many sweet hearts, and yours is one of them so I'm not really complaining. But I am apologizing too. Sorry this got so late! It's just that writing as a "kid" isn't really my best talent and I am trying very hard to achieve a decent work with it at least until they reach adulthood. So if I did a sucky job, don't come after my head.

Sorry again. And I hope this chapter made you happy. Also, thank you very much for your activity with my stories, it makes me happy.

**Fangirls and Shortcake**

_"You're not disappointing me at all! This chapter was amazing by the way, I wish you can update soon, like, this story is my favourite so far, please continue and show us some more fluffines asdfghjkl everything between 'Ray and 'Tsu is super cute and it makes my heart melt! THANKS FOR UPDATING…"_

Hahaha, this really made me smile and blush, probably again. I'm glad you like it, and I wish you continue liking it until the end. Sorry I took too much time to update this, but as I mentioned before, it's kind of hard writing what kids think of, and that's why proabably I was scared from beginning to write it. But… I wish I just did a decent job.

Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**PiWrite**

_";A; babies"_

Thanks! I understand that you got struck by those two kiddos cutness, but hold yourself together! Hehe, and enjoy!

**Akii Knight**

_"First off I'm sorry for not reviewing in a while but I just caught up on all your stories you are amazing, although this probably sounds insensitive it was about time for some drama and man did I get it, I can't wait to see where this fic goes. Even if it takes a 100 years I'll live to 118 to finish this fic."_

Woah… Man, I am disappointing all of my readers. Sorry I took so much time but MAN, this story won't take 100 years! So rest assured, I am a lazy ass yes but no! I am not going to take that long!

Haha, I kind of understand your for something to just happen. I myself can't wait 'till I finish writing the part of them as kids to move to the adulthood. YES.

Anyway, enjoy! And I am sorry for the delay.

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge**

_"How can I ever hate you? Well, can I just give Ur a slap on the head? That is so unfair! What about Natsu and Gray? I feel so sorry for them... I need to know!..."_

I also need to know where have you been hiding… I really am shocked that you suddenly disappeared, I just hope that you are fine. Thanks for your review too. And if you are still reading this, then please enjoy.

**TheOneGirlYouDontKnow**

_"NOOOOO!"_

Wow, shocked much? Haha, sorry dear. Enjoy this chapter!

**darkhuntressxir**

_"no.. natsu and gray will be separated, and they will be very sad... i'm sad too.."_

*Hugs darkhuntressxir!* Aww, don't be sad. Well, yeah it's kind of disappointing, but dear, things like that happen when an evil author is writing. So don't hate me.

And enjoy!

**FairyWhereAreYouGoin**

_"Nooooooooo! D: They have to leave oh no that's sucks T-T I didn't expect Hotaru to react that way :c Poor baby D:"_

Thank you very much for the review. I am glad you liked it FairyWhereAreYouGoin-san! And I know I took so much time, but I hope that you are still enjoying this. *Hugs!*

Thank you!

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"aww... twist in d cutest love story! aww no... even though i expected something lyc this... wierd huh? and oh purleease! your sarcasm beats my snide remarks! hav u ever read your gray-pov stories? you basically make him kick some asses!..." _

Hahahaha, thanks. You flatter me. I am glad someone out there likes my writing and 'Sarcasm'. Although it's very little here since it's not in the adulthood yet. I hope It evolves thoug. *Hugs!* Love you!

Well darling, enjoy.

**Rewinsan**

_"I just want to shout: ERZA being cruel? Ur will MOVE? What? WHAT?! Nooo! Ok, update again T.T"_

Aw sorry. Haha well Erza here is a special case. I am sure some of the readers are frustrated by this, but please, just wait 'till adulthood, and let's see together what is going to happen with the red haired crazy girl.

Thanks for your lovely review, and I apologize for the late update.


End file.
